White Rose
by tiny-little-house-elf
Summary: Ginny and Draco begin to embark in a forbidden romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Full story this time, hopefully. I own nothing. I hope you enjoy.**

White Rose

Ginny sat at the Gryffindor table that morning looking absolutely exhausted. She had been awake half the night revising after fretting about her upcoming exams. It was nearing the end of the school year and by now, everyone was ready for a break. Even more so was Ginny as she was in her fifth year and was therefore coming up to taking her O.W.L.S. She was determined to do well. She pushed her scrambled egg around her plate as she dwelled on that lessons that she had today. She Transfiguration first with Professor McGonagall. She had been getting extra lessons as her work had become increasingly below standard recently. However, Ron who was sitting opposite her was wolfing down bacon at the speed of light as if it was going out of fashion. Hermione who was to his left was neglecting her toast and pumpkin juice for a potions textbook. It was now common knowledge that she was no longer top of that class thanks to Harry. He was on Rons right, staring directly at the Ravenclaw table where Cho sat, chatting with her friends. He was obviously still hung up on her since their kiss last year but she did not seem to interested, leaving Harry living in hope. From down the other end of the table, Ginny could hear Neville talking to Pavarti Patil about how her Herbology homework was of a very high standard. Headored Herbology. Seamus and Dean were charming baked beans to fly across the room and bounce off of Flitwicks head, much to theirs and others amusement. The sun that had just risen was shining bright through the window. Everything was normal and it was a beautiful day. Eventually, Ginny pushed her plate away and stood up without a word. She grabbed her bag, tucking her hair behind her ears and walked through the doors. She decided she was going to walk to lessons early in the hope that she could have a quick word with Professor McGonagall about her next catch up session.

She walked slowly up the large, marble staircase, her bag slapping lightly against her thigh. The majority of the portraits on the wall were awake though some still snoozed in their frames. Ginny wasn't really watching where she was going when she walked into something or someone. Her bag slipped off of her arm as she tripped, falling to the floor. Her books lay spread out in front of her upon the steps. Her hands were scraped by the stone. She looked up and there was the last person she wanted to see. Draco Malfoy. His white blonde hair was slicked back and his icy grey eyes were piercing. His cheekbones stood out in the sunlight and his toned body was carefully hidden by his school uniform. Ginny had always thought of him as handsome although she would never admit it. After all, they were rivals. She began to pick up her books and to her greatest surprise, Malfoy started to help her. They picked up each book without uttering a word to each other. She watched him out of the corner of her eye but he just kept his eyes to the floor. He put the books in her bag and she stood up, swinging it over her shoulder. They stood there in silence. They looked into each others eyes for a second. His grey and cold, hers chocolate and warm. He must have realised as he shook his head muttering to her, "Watch where you are going Weasley." And walked away. Ginny turned to watch him go but she was obviously too slow as he was gone. What in Merlin's name was that about? Finally she decided to push the thought to the back of her mind as she continued towards Transfiguration. She hurried up the steps as she heard the doors to the great hall open and everyone else begin to disperse in all directions towards their lessons.

She walked in quietly and sat in her usual seat at the back of the room next to Luna. Try as she might she could not shift the events of this mornings incident on the stairs with Malfoy out of her mind. This had an unignorable effect upon her work. They were supposed to be transforming beetles into needles but Ginny had already managed to squish three with her hand and four had escaped and ran the door. Despite this she did feel quite please that she had tried unlike Luna who was affectionately talking to her beetle, claiming it to a three eyed Snorkel-Wart, whatever that was. Unfortunately, Professor McGonagall did not feel the same way about this matter as eventually Luna had managed transformed her beetle. As a result, Ginny was made to stay behind while everyone left. The whole of fifth year had a free period where they were supposed to revise all though the majority of them just lazed about, enjoying the break. Ginny packed her bags while everyone left. As soon as they were out the room, she walked up to the front desk where McGonagall had fixed her with a deathly stare over the top of her glasses.

"Miss Weasley, I believe you know why I have asked you to stay behind." Ginny nodded her head silently. There's something about Professor McGonagall that make you know not to say anything unless asked. "You are slipping tremendously your studies. Even with extra help you are receiving is deeming inadequate. I'm sorry Miss Weasley but I have no choice but to give you a detention for this evening at 6 o'clock. You may go now."

Ginny left without a word, she knew better than to argue. She slumped off to the common room to revise for Herbology which she had not go around to doing quite yet. On the way back, the corridors were almost completely empty except for a tall Slytherin walking up the steps. Once again, it was Malfoy. There was something different about him. He used to walk with pride and purpose holding an auror of authority. But now he walk walking extremely slow, dragging his feet. He looked paler than usual, as though he was ill. He was taking a remarkably long time walking up the stairs for someone who was late for their next lesson. She don't know why but she just watched him. It was as if she was frozen. Transfixed by Malfoy's sudden change in character. He must have noticed as his head shot up, and their eyes locked once more. When he finally reached the top of the stairs, he stood directly in front of her, inches from touching her. "Following me are you Weasley?" He whispered.

"You wish," she scoffed back. Once again, they were unable to look away from each other until Malfoy stepped a side, gave a slight chuckle and carried on down the corridor with his trademark smirk playing upon his lips. Ginny was as confused as ever now. That is twice today they have bumped into each other on the stairs and twice he has spoken to without a single insult. This combined with his new behaviour makes it even more suspicious. It wasn't really any of her business but she could not deny the fact that she was curious.

Time had ticked on since the second incident on the stairs and it was soon 6 o'clock. Ginny sauntered down to Professor McGonagall's classroom exactly on time to find her sitting in the same spot as earlier, as if she hadn't moved. She looked up for her paper work and gestured for Ginny to sit in the front row, directly in front of her. She did so, still without uttering a word. McGonagall had given her box full of beetle to turn into needles by 9 o'clock. Just as she had started to transform her fifth beetle when the doors at the back of the room swung open. Ginny, to busy trying to do her work to bother turning around. McGonagall lifted her head a peered over her glasses like she had at Ginny. "Ah, Mr Malfoy," Ginny heart give an unexpected leap, "Are you aware that you are fifteen minutes late?"

"Sorry," he muttered as he sat down exactly three rows behind Ginny. He had been given the task of turning mice into paper aeroplanes and bewitching the to fly out of the open window. To Ginny, two could barely bewitch a sickle to spin thought that all that seemed like hard work but Malfoy had already done one. They sat in silence. They always seemed to not be able to speak when they were in the same room. For a minuet, Ginny wondered what Malfoy had done to deserve a detention and then she remembered that this was Draco Malfoy after all so he could be in there for anything. Just then, the doors slammed open once again and in came a Gryffindor second year, look extremely out of breath.

"Professor McGonagall, the fat lady's singing again," the first year breathed heavily. Everyone knows that the fat lady's singing is the most vile, blood curdling, deafening screeches in the whole of the wizarding world. Without a second thought, Professor McGonogall leapt up from her seat and marched quickly out of the hall, following the child. The door shut and Ginny and Malfoy were just left there. Alone. Ginny tried with all he might to concentrate instead of looking at Malfoy. This proved unsuccessful as she managed to give the beetle on the tale a pointed head instead of turning it into an actual needed. That was when she felt something off hit her in the back of the head. Then again. She turned around to see two paper aeroplanes on the floor behind her. She then looked at Malfoy who was yet again, wearing a smirk.

"So Weasley," He lent forward across the table, "What you inn for?" he asked.

"Why'd you care?" She shot back without thinking.

"Oh I do," he replied calmly, "I'm just sick of the silence that's all."

Ginny was taken back by his calmness. He had never spoken to her in that way before. He had always been so harsh and insulting and now he was talking to her like a human. Something was definitely wrong.

"I..." she stutter, "I...um...I'm just falling behind a bit," She now sat sideways in her chair so that she could see him with out having to strain her neck. His cold eyes now laughed at her and his smirk suddenly grew into a mocking grin.

"Clever girl like you, falling behind. A Weasley at that. What will your mother say?!" He laughed at his own sarcastic question, shaking his head like he always seemed to be doing.

"What are you in for then, Malfoy?" she snapped.

"Nothing really, just tripped a first year down some stairs. No biggy. I didn't mean to but he probably had it coming," The corners of his mouth lifted again but not like before. In a way, he seemed to look sort of ashamed or embarrassed by what he had done.

"Merlin's sake Malfoy, do you just enjoy harassing people on the stairs or something?/" She sneered at is sheepishness. She tried to keep the conversation going although she knew that McGonagall would be back soon but anything was better than the silence.

"I don't know, just a new hobby of mine I guess," e chuckled back, the laughed filling his eyes. "Lets drop the formalities shall we? It's just Draco." He smiled. Not his smirk, not a sneer but a real smile. She smiled back as the door slammed and McGongall entered, looking rather flustered. Her cheeks were red and er usually tight bun was scraggley. She gave a small cough as though to clear her throat and got back to her work.

Ginny soon finished her work long before Draco had finished his after he had accidentally made one of the planes hit Professor McGonagall in the head meaning he had to stay for another hour. Ginny finally reach the Gryffindor tower and climbed through the portrait hole. She fumbled through the common room and staggered tiredly to bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep forgetting the work she had due in for tomorrow and the mysterious actions of the newly named Draco.


	2. Chapter 2

**I won nothing of course. Thank you very much for your reviews. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

Chapter 2

The work for her Charms lesson that had been forgotten the night before did not go unnoticed. Charms the only other subject Ginny seemed to excel in, other than Defence Against the Dark Arts. As mentioned, this forgotten work did not go unnoticed by Professor Flitwick but as Ginny was one of his top students, he decided he would give her an extra evening to do it. That evening, Ginny skipped dinner and decided to go down to the library early to avoid bumping into anyone that may distract her. She walked in to see that Madam Prince had go down to dinner and the Library deserted. Or so she thought. She walked along the isle of books, each with mysterious titles covered in thick blankets of dust. Ginny made her way to the back corner of the room where she was sure she would not be disturbed if someone was to walk in. That is where she found a boy looking beyond tired with his head in his hands.

"Draco?" She whispered softly, not wanting to startle him. She still had not go used to calling him that. It was foreign, like learning a new language. He had always been Malfoy. Never the less, she quite liked it. Draco seemed to be such a strong and powerful name, especially when said out loud. He looked up. His eyes were red as though he had been crying and his skin was paler than before, holding a greyish tone. His hair had lost its shine and Ginny just noticed ow skinny he had become. He had gigantic blue bags hanging deep from beneath his eyes, he looked as though he had not slept in weeks. He looked so ill.

"Shouldn't you be at dinner?" He asked calmly, his voice croaked slightly. Something obviously wasn't right.

"Um, I had work to do," She replied, " Are you okay Draco?" She asked as she plonked herself down opposite him. It was a stupid question as he obviously did not look okay. Looked as though he was on deaths door for Merlin's sake.

"I'm fine..." He sighed unconvincingly. Without really knowing what was happening, Ginny reached across and grasped his huge hand in her dainty one, rubbing her thumb gently over his knuckles.

"I'm here for you, you know?" She said softly, as though trying not to be heard. He lifted his head again and looked into her eyes. They held so much warmth and love that Draco knew he could never obtain. The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile. Without another word, Ginny rose from her seat and walked over to the other side of the room where she grabbed a book off of the shelf and began to do er work, meters away from Draco. He didn't understand it. Only a week ago they had been so cruel to each other. He would never he even dreamt of using her first name. She was a Weasley after all and therefore she was a Blood Trater but there there was just something about that girl that mad his ice cold heart melt. His father would never approve but there was nothing for him to approve of. Draco guessed he had always felt this way but figured that he hadn't realised until he was at his lowest. Maybe that was why he had always targeted her, despite how childish that may seem. I presumed that they were now friends. Who would of thought that Draco Malfoy would befriend a Weasley? She was rather beautiful though. The way her silky auburn hair fell in soft curls down to the small of her back. The thousands of freckles that dusted her pale, pink cheeks. Her eyes. Those eyes. They looked like they held all the love in the world. He had never realised quite how truly beautiful she was until he had first looked into those luscious chocolate orbs. She was brainy to and not to mention she had a wonderful figure due to the quidditch. To her her hold his hand like that just now. It was magic. It was as though she could take all of his pain away. But this was wrong. As said, he was a Malfoy and she's a Weasley. It was simply not done. But then again; rules were made to be broken. His thoughts were broken as he suddenly remembered that he had somewhere to be. The reason he had his head in his hands in the first place. Reluctantly, he packed away the work he had attempted to do and slung his bag over his shoulder. As he stepped through the door frame, he glanced over at Ginny who was chewing her quill in thought. Oh if only he could look at her forever.

He left shortly after, hurrying down the stairs until he reached the cold, damp dungeons where the Slytherin common room was placed. But that was not where he was going. No, he headed straight on down to Professor Snape's office, they had some business to attend to. The air was so cold that your breath came out in clouds. The ceilings an floors were covered in moss and the smell of damp hung heavily in the atmosphere. Each step that Draco took dragged with terror as he seemed to know what to expect. He saw the huge rotting doors of Snape's office just at the end of the corridor. Draco rapped the brass serpent knocker in a secret code before the door swung opened, the hinges moaning and the wood creaking. The room was darker than the corridor and all the lamps glowed emerald. Everything, including the light stitching of the rug was Slytherin colours. Serpents were sketch artistically upon the walls and carved into the ebony wood work. They were even etched into the mantle piece above the glowing fire. Despite said fire, the room still had a cold and deathly feel about it. Shelves of books, statues and even the rarest potion supplies lined the dark, stone walls. A shiver trickled down Draco's spine. He could smell ash and slime. Snape sat at the desk at the far end of the room. His black, grease filled hair hung in shadowy curtains around his oily, olive skinned face. His eyes, black like beetles were sunken but shining with menace. Truth be told, Draco was rather frightened. Papers littered the desk, all with a symbol carefully printed into the corners. The dark mark.

"Ah Mr Malfoy," Snape finally spoke, his voice slick and slow, dragging each word, slicing through the silence like a cleaver through butter, "I believe you are three minuets late..."

"My apologies sir," Draco gulped at the lump forming in his throat, "I was in the Library."

"You are forgive," Snape hung his head to look at the papers lying upon his table, "However, I assume you know why you are here?"

Draco gulped again and nodded. He could feel his face lose colour and his hands begin to quiver. Today he was to have a meeting with a selection of death eaters. Today they were to make the great decision; whether Drco shall be branded with the Dark Mark or not. Draco was not sure why he was so worried. He had been preparing for this since he was born. Each moment of his life he had dedicated to serving the Dark Lord but now that the time had actually come for him to be marked, e was not quite sure. He was young after all, only sixteen years of age. He hadn't really done anything to deserve the mark. Well, he did not believe so in his own eyes. Snape had been the one who had been guiding him through the process these past few weeks, hence why he was so tired from the nights of catching up with his revision as his N.E.W.T's are only a couple of weeks away, if that. He had felt the pressure from his father but not to get good grades. Oh no. He was pressured into qualifying for the Dark Mark. His father did not believe in Draco's education. He believed that the dark arts were far more important and he had constantly tried to drill this into Draco's mind. His mother was not so keen. She was more fussed about Draco's education or so she made him believe. In reality, she did not want Draco to go the way of his father. She wanted Draco to make something of himself. She didn't want er little boy, her only son to be as corrupted as his father. But according to Lucius, Narcissa's opinion was invalid. Bellatrix could think of noting more. She was delighted by the prospect of her only nephew joining her is causing masses of destruction. The only person who had not expressed their opinion on the matter was the Dark Lord himself. That is where they were to go now; to find out the opinion of Voldemort and for him to make his judgement.

Without another word, Snape lead Draco to the fire place and they both grasped a pinch of floo powder each, chucking it into the flames and watching them turn a shocking shade of luminous green. The left. They were off to Malfoy Manor to decide Draco's fait...


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope**** you are liking the story so far. Please feel free to message me with suggestions or leave a helpful review. Iown nothing of course. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Ginny hadn't seen Draco in a while. Since they're encounter in the Library and that was three days ago. She didn't expect to talk to him again for a while but she hadn't even seen him wondering around school or anywhere within the castle grounds. She hadn't even seen him in Hogsmede. Where on earth could he be? Ginny supposed it didn't really matter. They weren't exactly friends after all, they had only spoken properly about twice. But Ginny felt this strange connection towards him. She had always thought of him as very attractive and she did admire his authority. Now she had started to realises there was more to him than that. She had seen him, possibly at his worst. She will never forget that look in his eyes. So much pain and worry. No-one h ad ever seen this side to Draco except her. In a way this made her feel special. She had seen that the boy who seemed to hold so much hate for everyone actually has feelings and sometimes he can break down too. Just like herself. She couldn't get that image of him sitting there looking so ill and sorry for himself out of her head. She wanted to find him. Find him and help him. Se wanted to take all of his pain away from him and carry it in her own heart. I guess you could say that she had started to fall for Draco. Little did she know that Draco had started to feel the same way.

It was a hot, summery afternoon and the sun was about set in the baby blue sky. Only the odd puffy, white cloud drifted past, momentarily shielding their eyes from the blazing ball of heated light with was the sun. Birds tweeted outside the windows of the Gryffindor common room, taunting those who were revising within its walls. It was another free period for those who were studying for their upcoming exams. inny was one of those people. She had just finished a Potions lesson when she started making her way to the common room with Hermione to study. They were going to revise charms according to Hermione very clearly drawn out table. They walked in to be blinded by the sun tat glared through the ancient glass. There was not a seat to be found. The chairs and couch close to the fire place had all been filled as well as the carpet in front of them. Every chair in the room had been filled and some people who sat at some of the tables were even sharing their chair. People crammed them selves in wherever there was space in order to be able to revise. Some had even taken to their dorms to study. There was no space at all making the room seem hotter and stuffier than it actually was. "We'll go to my dorm to study," Hermione said to Ginny as they walked through the crowded common room and up the cold, stone steps.

"I'll just go grab my books," Ginny said at the top of the stairs and dashed into the fifth years dormitory. She was surprised to find it deserted, guessing that most of her year were the ones filling thhe seats below. Ginny walked over to the desk next to her bed to grab her text books when she noticed a yellowish letter laying upon her crimson pillow. She recognised the writing on the front as her Fathers. Pigwidgeon must have dropped it off not long ago as it was not there this morning or during lunch. It was almost evening now. She placed her books back down on her bed, crinkling the sheets and picked up the letter. Opening the envelope with care, she took out the heavy parchment. It was written in black ink. Ginny began to read the letter;

_"Dear Ginny,_

_I have some terrible news for you. Your mother was attacked in Diagon Alley earlier this morning. She was hit by an unknown curse. Apparently Death Eaters and Dementors have ransacked the whole street. She is in St. Mungo's but shows no signs of waking up just yet. I am sorry but you can not see her, they won't even let me in. They are trying to find out what hit her, I suspect a very powerful stunning charm but we can not be certain. I beg you not to worry to much and to focus on your exams. Best of luck by the way sweetheart. Your brothers have also received this letter. I love you, my little girl._

_Lots of Love,  
Dad "_

Ginny could feel the tears begin to burn in her eyes. Her mother had been attacked. She didn't quite know how to process this information. Her mother was the glue of her family. How were they supposed to keep together without her around. It wasn't like she was dead or anything so thats a relief but still. She could feel a tear trickle down her cheek. She had to get out of her. She wiped her eyes quickly and walked over to Hermione's dormitory.

"You okay Ginny? You look like you've seen a ghost," Hermione raised her eyebrow a Ginny who had gone as white as a sheet.

"Yeah, I've just left a book in the Library, I'll only be a second," She lied and left. She wasn't even going to the Library. She squeezed through the common room as quickly as she could before tears began to fall and climbed out of the portrait hole. She ran. She ran fast, faster than she had ever run before. She could not risk anyone seeing her cry. She raced through the corridors in a blur, the hard stone thudding beneath her feet. She could feel the soles of her shoes starting to ware down on the ground but she did not care, she just kept running. Her eyes began to prick with unshed tears, threatening to topple over her eyelids but she did not let them. Not until she had got to where she was going. Her breath began to hitch in her throat, the searing pain of a stitch began to form in her side. She gasped for breath like a fish out of water. She was almost there. Her hair flew in front of her eyes, distorting her vision along with the waiting tears. Her mouth was dry and her throat was scratchy. She could not seem to get the air to her heaving lungs. She felt lightheaded. But still she ran. She ran and ran until she had finally reached her destination. She stopped, panting like a dog as she came to a giant wooden door at the top of the tallest tower. Ginny pushed the heavy door and the hinges gave a soft creak. She was in the astronomy tower. She always went where when she needed some space. She didn't know why, it was just that one place where she could escape from the world. She walked over to the nearest arch way and lent against the cold, steel railing. The door slammed behind her. She lent over the bar and looked down. The ground was so far away but the grass looked like it would make a soft landing if she were to fall. She lifted her head and looked out onto the hazy horizon. The sun had already begun to set, changing the sky from a pale blue to a fiery orange. Ginny guessed that it would be about time for dinner but she did not wish to leave just yet. Finally, sh let the tears fall. They fell like waterfalls gushing from her sore eyes. Her cheeks got damper and damper and her eyes became red. She began to scream. She screamed as though her life was dependant on it. She didn't know exact why or what she was screaming for. Maybe it was shock. Maybe it was stress. Maybe it was terror. She didn't know. When she had finally finished, she was gasping for air once again. The sun had finally set and the was now a mixture of oranges and violet with pinkish clouds. Ginny now felt extremely tired all of a sudden. She had probably been holding that in for a while and was now relieved that she had finally let it all go. It was silent. Then she heard footsteps getting close towards her. Someone was here. Who was it? Had they heard her? They stopped.

"Nice set of lungs you've got there Weasley," Draco chuckled. Ginny turned to face him. Oh Merlin he had been there the whole time. She saw his grin drop as he looked at her. Remembering she had just been crying meaning he eyes were red, she turned away. She did not want him to see her this way. She felt pathetic as a small blush crept across her pale, freckled cheeks.

"Bugger off Malfoy," She snapped, wiping away a stray tear. He did not leave.

"Thought we had dropped the formalities," He raised his golden blond eyebrow at the back of her head and took a step towards her.

"You started it," She replied.

"Sorry, force of habit," he grinned and stepped even closer to her. Ginny turned around and lent against the railing. She slid down until she was sitting with her back against breathed deeply, trying to compose herself. No one had ever seen Ginny cry, not even her mother, well at least not since she was a child. Draco was the last person on earth she had ever wanted to see her cry. Without a word and much to Ginny's surprise, Draco knelt down and sat next to her, looking at his knees.

"So..." He said rather awkwardly, "You going to tell me what's wrong? People don't usual walk up her for no reason let alone scream into the air," He grinned as Ginny chuckled wit embarrassment. Without warning, he grabbed her tiny shaking hand and held it in his. It was so warm and soft. She laced her fingers in his and took a deep, slightly shaky breath.

"It's my mum," she sighed , "Diagon Alley was targeted this morning. She was there. I don't really know the details but she's in St. Mungo's and no one can see her." Tears began to roll from her eyes once more. Draco pulled her close and encased her in his arms as she cried with her head deep into his chest. Sobs racked her body but the beating of Draco's heart seemed to calm her down. He kissed the top of her head as he hushed her. She now felt even more tired but at least she was sure that all of it was definitely out of he system now. She looked up at Draco as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ears. She looked into his eyes. Those eyes. She could look into them for as long as she lived. She looked at his lips. They looked soft and smooth. Without thinking, she leant up and he leant down. She could feel his heart begin to beat fast with in his chest, she was sure it could burst through his rip cage. Her did exactly the same. Closer and closer their lips came, their eyes were locked together. And finally; they kissed. It was soft and gentle. It could have only lasted a few seconds but to them it felt like days. Ginny pulled back, her eyes suddenly full of fear. What had she done? He doesn't even want her. She's a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin. It simple was not done. He looked away from her and stood up he began to pace. Ginny stayed still, like a statue, her fear turning to shock.

"No no no no NO!" he shouted. His face was red with anger. His eyes turned dark as anger flooded through him. He was not angry at Ginny. He could never be mad at her. He was made at himself. He was angry for showing his feelings, something a follower of the Dark Lord must never do. He was md at himself for doing this to Ginny, for having to hurt her with the truth. He turned to face her. She had tucked herself into a ball against the railings. He had really frightened her. He could see the fear in her eyes. He had done that. He stopped pacing and stood still a few steps away from her. His fce softened and then, Draco did something he was deeplly ashamed of; he began to cry. Now it was Ginny's turn to do the comforting. She leapt to her feet in a second and quickly walked towards him. She wrapped him in her arms just as he had done and he hugged her ck. He cried into her shoulder, soaking her robes as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. He stopped and pulled back.

"I'm so sorry," He whispered hoarsly.

"Shh," Ginny hushed, "It's okay."

"No.." He couldn't look at her, "You don't understand..." He turned to walk away. She grabbed is arm before he has even taken a step, turning him to face her.

"Thn tell me," She whispered back. She had pulled the sleeve of his left arm up slightly. She looked down at it. There it was. It was green and black, etchhed deely into his forearm. The Dark Mark. She looked at him, her eyes wide with shock. He pulled his arm away and made for the door. Just as he reached the handle and opened it, Ginny shouteed, "Draco!" Her voice was full of a deep desperation. Their eyes met once more. Draco let go of the door, letting it slam in his wake. She rushed towards Ginny and took her face in his hands as they moved back towards the wall. His lips met hers in a seering kiss. Passion ovver took them both as their tongues battle for possession. Ginny had her back against the wall with Draco leaning against her body. It was magic. That is when they knew. When they first realised and when they finally admitted; they were in love.


End file.
